The present invention relates to an improved gliding device, particularly suitable for the practice of so-called “aggressive” gliding sports.
Today, “aggressive” gliding sports are quite widespread. Basically, this kind of sports practice consists of a series of acrobatics movements. For example, with reference to the field of skating, the term “aggressive skating” means a number of certain acrobatic activities, such as the so-called “grinding” (i.e. a crosswise passage along kerbs or handrails) or other stunt movements.
Known gliding devices generally comprise a gliding member, to which a sports shoe is associated. Again with reference to the field of skating, such gliding member generally comprises a frame, which supports a plurality of in-line wheels. The sports shoe of the gliding device typically comprises a rigid sole and an upper. The upper generally includes a shell and a cuff, which surround an internal liner for accommodating the foot of the user. The shell and the cuff are fitted with a pair of opposing flaps that may be fastened together through suitable fastening buckles arranged transversely to such flaps. The gliding device generally comprises also means for protecting the foot and the lower portion of the user's leg from the frequent impacts and other accidental events, to which the gliding device is subjected during the sports practice. For example, in skating, such accidental events may be represented by sudden contacts against steps, platforms, railings, pavements and the like. Generally, the rigid walls of the shell and/or of the cuff, generally made of plastics, provide such protection means. In this manner, the shell and/or the cuff are sturdy and ensure a suitable protection to the user.
However, conventional gliding devices suffer some drawbacks.
A first shortcoming consists in that the walls of the shell and/or of the cuff are relatively thick, since their main function is to ensure protection. This fact entails that the gliding device is often cumbersome, heavy and unattractive from an aesthetic point of view. This problem is worsened by the fact that the acrobatic sports activity causes frequent damage to the outer surface of the gliding device, which thus shortly appears somewhat scratched and ruined. A further problem consists in that the shell and/or the cuff made of plastics do not allow a satisfactory transpiration of the user's foot. This fact, combined with the relatively high sturdiness of the shell, implies that known gliding devices are often uncomfortable and suffer high levels of internal moisture and temperature.